


So darlin', pull me closer

by BouncyBrittonie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov is a ladies man, Confessions, Lots of liberties taken with Yorktown, M/M, Minor Spock/Nyota Uhura, Motorbike riding, Oblivious Bones, Oblivious Jim, everyone knows they're in love, jim's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/pseuds/BouncyBrittonie
Summary: It's Jim's birthday, and the crew have a grand surprise for their Captain. But then, so does Leonard. As Leonard takes Jim to see the stars, will he confess his feelings? Will he risk it all?
For the prompt: "I've been dying to see Bones on a motorcycle after riding that swarm craft in Beyond like one. So. Seeing the sights with his bff Jim holding onto him on a bike, maybe some first kisses under the artificial Yorktown sunset.."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockingatticus (ladysaraj)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysaraj/gifts).



> A gift for mockingatticus on tumblr!
> 
> "I've been dying to see Bones on a motorcycle after riding that swarm craft in Beyond like one. So. Seeing the sights with his bff Jim holding onto him on a bike, maybe some first kisses under the artificial Yorktown sunset.."
> 
> This was so much FUN to write! And I have to say, I have taken SO MANY liberties with Yorktown. So many. But it IS a big city, anything is possible!
> 
> Also, Jim and Leonard are so obliviously in love. Seriously. This is tooth rotting.

"Aye, laddie, don't you go and disappear into some dark pit of despair. She will be done as soon as you're just about started with your shore leave, I promise you that!"  
  
Scotty took up the recently vacated seat next to Jim, who was sunk deep into the plush white lounge, facing the wide open windows that showed the brand new Enterprise Mark II in all it's half constructed glory.  
  
It took Jim a moment to be knocked out of his daydreams, he was almost in a daze as he stared out into the construction bay. It was one of the very first moments that he had just been able to sit and enjoy the buzz of soft conversation around him. To be honest, his plans for the day, before Leonard had come to take him out, were just to stay in bed and enjoy the deliciously sleepy feeling that came with the lack of adrenaline running through his veins. He might of wrapped himself in a blanket and walked the couple of doors down to Leonard's room and slept in his bed instead, enjoying the warmth of the man's presence and secretly savoring the scent of his cologne on his sheets.  
  
But Leonard always had a knack of knowing exactly what it was that Jim needed, even if Jim didn't quite know himself, and he found himself close to Leonard's side, with a few fingers of good scotch warming his insides and the good Doctor's arm stretched out behind his neck on the back of the lounge chair.  
  
Well, that was until Leonard had excused himself while Jim and Chekov had captivated Spock with their tale of sliding down the front of a crash landing Enterprise. Jim was sure that he could hear the disapproval and worry grinding like gears in Spock's brain.  
  
Jim missed the warmth of his Doctor next to him, his hands still itching with the feeling of wanting to bring the strength of Leonard's arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Hmm? Hi Scotty, the drinks must be hitting me, I'm really sleepy, that's all."  
  
"Do not enter the land of the dreamtime so early, James T. Kirk, it's time for your birthday present!" Jaylah swayed over towards them, about ten drinks powering her swagger. She set her next drink upon the table, and took Jim by the hands, pulling him up from his nest and to his feet.  
  
"Ahh! You're going to love this, Captain!" Scotty gave him a firm thwack to the back that sent him staggering a few paces. "Best birthday present a crew could ever buy you!"  
  
"I'm sure it is!" Warmth built within Jim's chest at the thought of his whole crew banding together in such a little space of time, in support of him, and he could imagine his Bones running around when Jim wasn't looking with a personal PADD collecting credits. And then his heart sank. "How about Bones? I can't do presents without him."  
  
Jaylah seemed to smile a knowing smile, and tugged him towards the door. "Your Doctor is outside. Shall we go?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Leonard sat around the corner and down the street, sunglasses perched upon his nose, still able to hear the party from the hanger bay. He was straddling an idling duel engine replica of a BX-70, communicator in hand, waiting for the tinkle of a chime to signal his entrance. It had been a long time since riding his father's dirt bike to easily get around the McCoy farms, but he had taken the bike for a little joy ride on electric power, and was feeling quite smug about his abilities.  
  
He wouldn't himself admit it out loud, just in case certain walls had Vulcan ears, but he felt such a forgotten thrill when driving that alien ship right into the midst of danger to rescue his Captain, that he had gladly volunteered to be the one to show off the bike to Jim. He thought about how much relief had overwhelmed his whole being when Spock had dragged Jim back inside the ship, that he would have collapsed into a heap if not for the alien technology holding him up.  
  
But no, this was just a bike, and everything was alright again, and Leonard was not sure how he had managed to fix it, but the entire surviving crew was now celebrating Jim's birthday. Something that Jim had never dared let anyone alone from the Doctor celebrate. If you could call their descent into alcohol tinged darkness, celebrating.  
  
A week earlier, mostly while Jim had slept in the hospital, Leonard had sent out a mass comm, with a time and a location, and a request that he had been sure that no one could fulfill. Of course, it had been Chekov who seemed to know someone at every port, who was able to somehow summon up a vintage motorcycle from a dreamy looking seven and half foot tall alien female who kissed him on both cheeks when she met with him. The engineering team had taken great pleasure in turning into Jim's father's old ride. It was blue, to match Jim's eyes, and had golden racing stripes, and ran like a dream.  
  
A chime rang out from Leonard's communicator and he slipped it back into his pocket. A little switch near the throttle switched the bike from electric to a more primitive form of fuel, and Leonard could sense the change, the rumble of the engine sending vibrations up his thighs and into his chest. It felt sinful, and a sly grin spread over his lips, he hoped, that in his leather jacket and tighter than regular jeans, he looked sinful too.  
  
Instead of speeding off straight away, Leonard revved the engine, the purr erupting into the evening air, rumbling up through his body, and he could SWEAR that he could hear Jim excitedly shout out over the sound of the crowd of his crew. He did it again, and again, and with a roar, and the sound of rubber grinding against the synthetic roadway of Yorktown, he took off, his boots hitching up against the supports at his feet, and he felt like he could do anything.  
  
With what he had in mind for Jim's birthday, and for his own heart, he sure hoped so.  
  


* * *

  
  
 Jim crowded outside with the rest of his crew, he was pulled to the front of the crowd, with Nyota pressing to his side to tickle his hand with her fingers, all the while her thumb flying over the keypad of her communicator.  
  
"Happy Birthday Jim." She whispered, slipping the comm back into her pocket, and sliding her fingers into is, and doing the same to Spock as he appeared at her side.  
  
Suddenly, Jim's ears pricked and he swore he could hear the roar of an engine in the gentle hum of Yorktown's air.  
  
"No way!" The Captain seemed to vibrate with excitement, bouncing on his heels as he looked around the walkway, waiting to see where the noise came from. He was right, and the engine roared again and again, and he could hear the oncoming screech of tires, and he almost wept.  
  
Even from this distance, he could spot the specific detailing of the BX-70, and it was just perfect, and the exhilarating feeling of the distraction he caused to save Jaylah from the threat of enemy fire, returned full force.  
  
But that feeling didn't hold a candle to the flame that ignited in Jim's stomach when he realized who exactly was riding the bike. It felt like all his birthday's had come at once. He watched in awe with cheeks threatening to stain red as Leonard, he dared to say, showed off, doing a fanciful little turn, before coming to a stop in front of the wide eyed birthday boy.  
  
"Goin' my way, darlin'?" Leonard slipped the sunglasses up to rest in his hair, giving his Captain a playful little wink before revving the engine, and Jim was almost embarrassed to think that he felt weak at the knees at Leonard's southern drawl.  
  
"Oh god yes." If Jim was any faster at hopping onto the back, he would have flew, and he gleefully perched on the back of the bike, waving to his crew who were all gathering around the bike to have a good look at what their credits had bought him.  
  
"For those playing at home, this is a replica of a vintage BX-70, the very bike that, Jim tells me, his own father used to terrorize his mother with! And that which Jim used as a distraction to save our bloody hides!" The crowd laughed and cheered as Scotty gestured towards the bike. "Lovingly, and very quickly, restored by Engineering. It has a duel powered motor, running on both electricity and diesel fuel, I'm sure that it shall find a nice safe place in the cargo bay, you never know when you need one!" He walked up to Jim, who he quickly enveloped in a hug. Slapping him on the back, he leaned in and murmured to the Captain. "It was Chekov who managed to get the shell for us, it seems like he has a lady with connections in every port."  
  
"Aha!" Jim's cheeks flushed and he stood up on the rear foot rests, looking for the young Russian in the crowd. "That's my boy, Pavel!"  
  
A curly head of auburn hair popped up from the crowd as Pavel jumped up, giving his Captain an enthusiastic salute. "Thank you Keptin!"  
  
"Now!" Jim settled down back on the bike, without an ounce of guilt, pressed close to Leonard's back, relishing in the feeling of freely having an excuse to wrap his arms around the Doctor's trim waist, palms spread out on the flat plain of his stomach, chin resting on Leonard's shoulder. "Let's go and see the sights!"  
  
Leonard's voice was a rumble against Jim's chest, soft brown hair brushing against his cheek. "So, my Captain still thinks that he gets to call the shots because he's the birthday boy?"  
  
Jim smiled sweetly over Leonard's shoulder, a picture of innocence. "Well then, where would you like to take me, Doctor?"  
  
'Straight to my bed, so I wouldn't have to let you go.' The words threatened to spill from Leonard's lips, but he resisted, and chose to revv the engine instead. "Don't you worry, darlin', I have something special in mind."  
  
With a roar of power from the motor, and a holler of joy from Jim, Leonard took off down the road, cheers and farewells being shouted after them. The rest of the crew dispersed, some back inside for more drinks, others back to their rooms. All except Nyota and Spock who still stood, hand in hand, watching them go.  
  
"They are extremely well suited. It seems illogical to me that they would not pursue a romantic relationship. Surely they are aware of the plain display of emotion that is showcased between them."  
  
"Sometimes you can't see what is at the end of your own nose." Nyota sighed, squeezing Spock's hand, stroking her thumb against her love's fingers. "They're scared. Of loosing each other. Even though we all know they feel the same. But they're close, I can tell. They just need a bit more time." She looked up at Spock, releasing his fingers and straightening the front of his casual tunic. "I have faith in them."  
  
Spock seemed to contemplate the thought, before taking her hand once more, pressing a kiss to the soft skin atop her fingers.  
  
"Then, I will have... faith, for them. Instead of believing that they can see things logically."  
  
Nyota grinned. "That's love, _Ashaya_." And she chuckled, as light as a bell, when Spock arched his eyebrow.  
  


* * *

  
  
Leonard had switched the bike to electric mode once they had left the group, and they coasted through Yorktown in a comfortable silence. The city was sleek, clean, and massive, a perfect pairing of the natural and the technologically advanced. Entirely clear, the Space Station lived up to be likened to a giant snowglobe, and once Leonard had gotten past it all, it was an extremely beautiful place.  
  
The station had long arms, branching out almost all the way to the globe's surface, and the closer they road to the end of the branch, the less people they saw, and the more natural the display for their sightseeing.  
  
He was perfectly comfortable at the helm of the brand new bike, and he could feel Jim absolutely boneless pressed against his back. His fingers were clenched loosely in the fabric of his shirt, arms wrapped around his middle, cheek resting against his shoulder as he watched the scenery go by. He was a delicious warm heat against Leonard's back, and for just a little while, the Doctor could believe it was all real. And he decided that if he was to be a coward, and that this was the only chance that he would get to be this close to Jim, to feel what it was like to be held in the blonde's arms, then he would take it.  
  
"I did a little research on Yorktown!" Leonard called out over the rush of air, as they coasted along the long man made lake upon their arm of the station. "They simulate their sunrise and sunset. Gives everyone a sense of normality, but Hikaru's Ben says that it's damn well beautiful every night. He thought you might enjoy the view! Told me about a great spot!"  
  
"That sounds perfect!" Jim was a bundle of excitement behind him, and he snuggled in closer to Leonard's heat.  
  


* * *

  
  
The sunset was slowly washing the dome a pale orange when Leonard cruised the bike to a gentle stop on the pathway near the end of the branch. It was a gorgeous little park on the end of the world, a view of the clearness of the dome and the wide space beyond, they could even see a little debris amusingly caught in the slipstream, and they were glad to leave the noise of the Central plaza behind.  
  
"You love the stars, Jim, I'm not sure if it's because of the fact that you were born among them, or because your Father loved them just as much as you did, but you seem like you were destined for them. And everything material that we had out here in space was just blown to smithereens, so there wasn't much that I was able to give you, but the stars that I've been told you're going to see? They seem like a fitting present for you."  
  
"Bones! You always were the most thoughtful man in the known galaxy!" Jim laughed, tugging on Leonard's arm. "Come on! Turn around so I can see you!"  
  
Leonard hopped on and off the bike, sitting down backwards in the seat against the handlebars, to face his captain, the movement making the blonde bounce upon his seat. Jim sat perched high upon the back of the motorcycle, his cheeks flushed with happiness, and the rush of the whipping air from the bike ride without a helmet. He looked upon Leonard like the good doctor had hung the very stars in the sky just for him. It was almost too much for Leonard to bear, and his throat threatened to close for the fear of that pure look of adoration falling off of Jim's face for what Leonard had to say next.  
  
But as much as telling Jim about his feelings terrified Leonard to his core, the young man also gave him an amazing amount of courage, something that all those years ago, when a heartbroken drunken man was about to fight his way out from a transport shuttle, thought he had lost forever.  
  
"Have you ever just wanted to take a chance? Jim? Like throw everything to the wind and be damned the people who might hate you for it? Even if the person who hates you is the one that matters the most?"  
   
Jim nodded, shifting on his seat and sliding forward, pressing their knees together before stretching a leg out to press the tips of the toes of his boot to the ground, to steady himself on the slant of the resting bike. It mirrored Leonard's own, and his palms ached to rest on the warmth of Jim's hips.  
   
"I think I know too well. It's hard when you need to make choices that effect so many people." Jim sighed, and it sounded tired and worn, but his eyes were bright and his skin warmed with the color of the simulated Yorktown sunset. "When it comes to command, you have to make a choice for everyone, you don't have the luxury to think of yourself." He smiled, and reached out to straighten the glittering metal of Leonard's necklace. "But its just you and me now, so you don't have to worry. You're the most deserving man I know, Bones, you never think of yourself, so you should now, you have my full support for anything you want to do."  
   
The corners of Jim's mouth seemed to upturn in a smile, but his lower lip trembled, and his fingers clenched in the material of his doctor's shirt. "You're going to leave us, aren't you?"  
   
Leonard felt like he had turned to stone. His brow furrowed, eyes glued open. His tongue turned to lead in his mouth, his brain seemed to stutter and his fingers locked where he was holding onto the bike. "What? Jim-"  
   
"No, no, it's okay. I knew this would happen, with everything we just went through. You always said that space was disease and danger wrapped in darkness. And it really has turned out to be that way, hasn't it? No matter how much I try to convince you that it isn't all that bad." Jim struggled to keep the smile on his face as he lifted both hands to rest on Leonard's shoulders. His hands were shaking, he could feel it right through his jacket and it made Leonard's heart turn to ice in his chest. "I'll put out the best recommendations for you, positively glowing! And you'll get to see Johanna and you'll get to... you'll get to go home."  
   
The hot tears that gathered in Jim's eyes finally fell, spilling over his cheeks and sliding down his face as he tore his blue eyes away. "I'm sorry, I'm happy for you, I am. You get to go home." He scrubbed the tears from his face, eyes shut tight, refusing to meet Leonard's gaze. "It's just- just-"  
   
"Like hell you are!"  
   
Jim's eyes shot open in surprise as he felt Leonard's callous hands take a hold of his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. Leonard's eyes were desperate, and held such shock that Jim just couldn't understand. Had he got it wrong?  
   
"Sulu is home!"  
   
Jim arched an eyebrow, feeling the tears drying on his cheeks but didn't pay them any mind.  
   
"Excuse me?"  
   
"Chekov is home! Scotty is home! Uhura! Now Jaylah! My god, even Spock. As much as the man terrorizes me and has a great time while doing it. Spock is home. That ship of ours that was torn into a million pieces in the depths of space? Home. And the new one that you are going to lovingly watch being built over the next month or so? We're going to MAKE it our new home."  
   
Leonard slid as close to Jim as he possibly could with their knees in between them, pressing up into his space, palms ghosting over the rough stubble of Jim's cheeks before cupping his jaw.  
   
"And you, my god, darlin', you have no idea how much of my heart rests in you."  
   
It was at that very moment that the Yorktown sky faded from simulated sunset to the darkness of night, and the moonlight streamed through the glass along with the light from the nearby nebula. Tear drops still clung to Jim's eyelashes like tiny diamonds, and Leonard could see the very stars reflected in Jim's eyes.  
   
The smile that spread over Jim's lips was blinding, and with one hand, he pressed it over the strong presence of Leonard's hand on his cheek, and other tangled in the short hairs at the base of the good doctor's neck.  
   
"You're not going back home?"  
   
"Oh darlin', I am home."  
  
They both smiled brightly into the kiss, shuffling forward to press as close to each other as possible. But of course, gravity has the most awkward of reminders, and in a flail of limbs and a crash of metal, Jim and Leonard found themselves laughing like idiots and sprawled upon the ground half underneath the bulk of the bike.  
  
So that's where they found themselves, once the bike was upright and parked, of course. Jackets spread out like makeshift blankets on the grass beneath their heads, staring at the stars. Jim trying his very best to point out newly learned constellations while Leonard tried his very best to distract him by pressing his lips to the clusters of freckles like stars on his neck and cheeks. And Jim gave into the unholy temptation made by the press of Leonard's lips. Shut his eyes to the stars above his head, and chose to watch the colors dance behind his eyelids instead, as he parted his lips to the heat of Leonard's mouth upon his own.  
  
"First chance that I get, I'm taking you back to Georgia, the McCoy farms are huge, plenty of room to show me your own moves on that bike." Leonard murmured between kisses, a hand running down the soft worn feel of denim on Jim's thighs. "And no light pollution, the stars are stunning back home."  
  
Jim smiled against his lips, hands curving around the strength of Leonard's shoulders. "Why, Sir! You will barely let me see the stars up here! Is a Southern Gentleman such as yourself just trying to get into a respectable Starfleet Captain's undergarments and then lure him home to see his Mother?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Mama wouldn't let you out of her sight unless I put a ring on your pretty little finger." Leonard smiled a knowing smile, taking Jim's hand in his and pressing soft kisses upon his palm. "Actually, Johanna would probably have a field day when that happens."  
  
"Bones!" Jim laughed and let himself fall back against the grass, hands tearing out of Leonard's grip to cover his face as he flushed red. "Stop trying to give me a heart attack!" He allowed Leonard's lips to press between his parted hands and he moaned into the kiss. "Mmmm, jokes on you, Elanor would just ADORE to have me as a Son in Law."  
  
"Of course she would, darlin'." Leonard shushed soothingly, gently prying Jim's hands away from his face to hold them against the softness of the grass above his love's head. "But not for a little while though, the thought of having you as my hot to trot young Starfleet Captain _boyfriend_ just makes me feel young again."  
  
Jim barked with laughter, half scoffing before he flipped them both over so that he could straddle Leonard's hips. "Alright, _old man_ , are you going to convince me that I should marry your perfect, highly decorated, Starfleet Chief Medical Officer ass?"  
  
Leonard's smile was soft and his eyes filled with mirth as he chuckled, and reached up to caress Jim's cheek with the rough fingers of a surgeon. "I'd show you every star in the galaxy, if it gave me a chance."  
  
The Captain felt like his heart would burst, and nothing would have stopped him from leaning down to gently press his lips to the Doctor's, whispering his thoughts against warm lips. "You're the most important star in my sky." Jim felt Leonard moan against his parted lips, and he stretched his neck out as a rough hand buried in his hair and a mouth pressed desperately to the sensitive skin of his throat.  
  
"Now make me forget about all the others."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
